


Partners In Cruelty

by whiteroses77



Series: The Luthor Scion Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future as come to pass and Ollie is by Clark’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Luthor Scion. My AU of the Clark Luthor AU.

TITLE: Partners in Cruelty  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17 sex and character deaths  
WORDCOUNT: 3677  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The future as come to pass and Ollie is by Clark’s side.  
Authors note: Sequel to The Luthor Scion. My AU of the Clark Luthor AU

~*~

Ultraman and the Dark Archer stood on top of the Luthorcorp tower and surveyed their city. There was no one to oppose them now. It had taken years to gain this control. The Dark Archer looked towards his partner and thought back.

When Clark revealed himself to Ollie, told him of his origins, of his powers and revealed the plan for taking over the world. Ollie was turned on more than anything else.

They had graduated from Excelsior and when Lionel had realized that Clark had lied about their relationship, that it wasn’t a cruel joke or just a dalliance, he had not been happy.

However, when Lionel sent Clark on his first mission to exert pressure on the gangs of Metropolis Ollie had been at Clark’s side. When Clark had begun his reign of terror, Ollie had only been supportive. Lionel had then known that Ollie was committed to Clark and welcomed him with open arms.

Lex had been irate. He had demanded that Clark throw Ollie out and have nothing to do with him. To which Clark just laughed in his face, told him that Ollie was his and wasn’t going anywhere. Lex gave Lionel an ultimatum then. It was either his own flesh and blood and heir, or the cuckoo in the nest and his whore. Lionel had not been pleased.

“You’re treading on dangerous ground, Son; don’t make me choose between you and the son of my heart.”

Lex had sneered. “What heart, Dad?”

Then he had packed his things and moved out. It was a long time before they heard anything from Lex again.

~*~

Clark and Ollie carried on with Lionel’s plan. The plan wasn’t to conquer the world but to be in control of it. That meant getting rid of anything or anyone with their own agenda, which was why they started with the gangs and why Ultraman and Dark Archer were born.

At first, the citizens of Metropolis believed they were their saviours, fighting crime and clearing out Suicide Slum of the gangs there at night. During the day, they ran their respective companies and networked. Gaining the foot holes needed for the future, showing the world a façade of propriety. Soon they controlled all crime in Metropolis and then they spread out to the rest of the state, then the country and then the world.

~*~

The day they met Lex again he was leading a band of freaks trying to be heroes, they had tried to take them out using kryptonite-based weapons. They were no match against Ultraman with the Dark Archer to watch his back; they had showed no remorse only leaving Lex alive.

Clark had taken Lex back home to Lionel. Lex had been defiant. Lionel had been revolted. He had told Clark, to do what he wished with him, just to get rid of him. He didn’t care what happened to Lex anymore.

Clark approached Lex. “You had to interfere, didn’t you? You were supposed to be my brother and you betrayed me and tried to kill me. Why was that? Was it just because you don’t like my boyfriend?” Clark demanded.

“It was supposed to be us, Clark, you and me. We were supposed to rule this world together.” Lex replied.

“It would have been that way if you hadn’t left.”

“No, Clark, it wouldn’t, not with him in my place.” Lex yelled.

Clark leered. “I always knew you wanted me but you always denied it. Here’s a little parting gift.”

Clark pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him deeply; Lex whimpered and returned the kiss.

Clark pulled away. “Goodbye, Lex.”

Clark just rubbed his thumb along Lex’s throat, crushing his windpipe and Lex dropped dead.

Lionel closed his eyes and then turned and left the room.

~*~

Clark and Ollie had been on top of the world after that. 

Until today, Tess had contacted her brother asking for a meeting. When Ollie and Clark arrived at Tess’ Luthor Corp office, she was pacing nervously.

“What is it, Tess, what’s the matter?” Clark asked her.

Before she started, she glanced at Ollie. “You know since Lex died, Dad has been giving me more responsibility, well, I’ve been going through some of Dad’s old files. When I found it, I thought you deserved to know.”

She went to her desk and picked up a folder but instead of passing it to Clark, she offered it to Ollie instead. Ollie accepted it with confusion. He opened it up and read it. He looked up at Tess and she nodded.

“What’s going on?” Clark asked.

Oliver was already heading for the door.

“Our father had his parents killed.” Tess explained.

Ollie carried on going.

~*~

Clark easily caught him up outside Lionel’s office. Nevertheless, he didn’t stop him entering the office.

Lionel looked up from his paper work. “What brings my boys to see me on this fine day?” Lionel asked cheerily.

Ollie grabbed Lionel and threw him over his desk. Ollie raged at him. “You killed my parents, you bastard.”

Lionel glanced at Clark and chuckled. “Is that why you’re having this little tantrum? It is water under the bridge, my boy.”

Ollie was seething. “How can you think it doesn’t matter, they were my parents, and you killed them?”

“After everything you have done at my son’s side, it’s a little late to quibble about a little killing isn’t it.”

“You ruined my life.”

“If Robert and Laura Queen had not died you wouldn’t be with my son now. What is worth more to you; the memory of your mommy and daddy or your future with your beloved Clark?” Lionel laughed.

Ollie pinned Lionel against a wall and raised his fist. Lionel smirked.

“Do you really think my son is going to let you hurt me?”

Ollie and Lionel both looked at Clark. Clark gave them a small smile. He moved towards them, then past them and sat in Lionel's chair. “I really like this chair.” he winked at Ollie.

Ollie let his fist fly. Clark sat and watched. Afterwards Clark stood and came over to him and frowned. “I’ll have to get a new carpet.”

~*~

Clark’s gaze left the city and he met Ollie’s eyes. Ollie asked.

“Are you sure you’re all right, he was your father?”

“I’m fine, Lionel’s greatest lesson to us was ‘never let emotions get the best of you’ if he hadn’t taught me so well, he would still be alive.”

Ollie leaned in and kissed Clark who responded. 

~*~

At the penthouse at the Clocktower that Clark and Ollie shared. Clark had Ollie pinned to the bed and was pounding into him. Ollie was grasping Clark’s biceps and had his legs wrapped around Clark’s waist. God, he loved this, he loved Clark.

Yet, he had never said those words because Clark had never said them to him. Only that Ollie belonged to him. Ollie was sure Clark would see it as a weakness if he told him. Therefore, Ollie kept silent and instead showed him with his body.

~*~

One evening they received another call from Tess, Clark told her they would come over. Ollie had changed into his Dark Archer uniform then they had super-sped to the castle, where Tess had moved into following Lionel’s demise. She was holding an object when they arrived.

“What's so urgent, what is that?” Clark asked.

“I’ve started going through Dad’s private collections. This was among them. I thought it might be Kryptonian. So, it belongs to you.”

She held out the shiny item. When Clark touched it, it started to glow then shimmer. Ollie didn’t know what it was doing but he wasn’t going to let anything, hurt Clark. He lunged for the device and took it out of Clark hand just as the light was at its brightest.

Ollie awoke in an empty room, he knew he was still in the castle, but there was no sign of Tess or Clark. He set off to search for his companions.

~*~

Exiting the Luthor Corp offices Ollie was at a loss. He had not found Tess and Clark at the castle or Luthorcorp. Ollie had a bad feeling, he knew from what he had already seen and heard on the way here, that this wasn’t his world; he didn’t know what to do. The device he still had with him was probably Kryptonian and although he loved Clark, he had stayed away from the alien side of things to do with his lover. Clark hadn’t offered him any information either. 

Ollie knew the only person who might know what to do was Clark but according to the paperwork, he had found there wasn’t a Luthor heir called Clark here in this world. If Lionel hadn’t found Clark in this world, he could be anywhere.

Ollie looked across the cityscape, he saw the Clocktower in the distance, their home. With no other alternative, he headed there. 

~*~

Ollie’s heart wrenched when his code, the date of his parents murder worked the elevator. Maybe something's were the same in all realities.

Entering the apartment Ollie noticed straight away; the photograph of his parents on the side table. He had the same photo as well, but it was not on display, he kept it in an album. He hadn’t been able look at his parents after everything he and Clark had done.

Ollie’s eyes scanned the apartment until his eyes focused on a shadow on the balcony outside. Ollie moved closer. The silhouette gain shape and Ollie’s heart raced, he knew that figure. 

As he approached the balcony doors, he saw the red and blue of the uniform. It reminded him things were different here. Nevertheless, Ollie couldn’t help the smile on his face. He was here in their home. Knowing that even here they were together gave him an incredible feeling of confirmation in his own choices. 

Ollie watched him through the glass as he contemplated the horizon. He was probably waiting for his Ollie to return home. Ollie had to settle himself down; he was only here for help to return to his own world. He opened the glass doors. As he made his approach, blue/green eyes turned towards him, “Hey, Oliver.”

Oliver-not Ollie well it didn’t matter; he prepared himself for his explanation. 

However, he saw Clark’s eyes sweep over him. Ollie saw the interest in Clark’s gaze, knew it so well, although this Clark was a lot more subtle about it than Clark Luthor was.

Ollie smiled. 

Clark caught his eye. His eyebrow arched, “New outfit?”

Ollie looked down at his black leather. He looked back at Clark, of course, if Clark wore different colours; then this world’s Oliver Queen did too. Ollie couldn’t help playing along. “Yeah, I thought I’d try something new.” 

He spread his arms and turned around to give Clark a good look.

“Do you like it?”

When Ollie faced Clark again, Clark licked his lips and turned his head away. When Clark finally returned his gaze to Ollie, he saw a tinge of colour on Clark cheeks and Clark smiled shyly. “Y-Yeah, it looks good.”

Oh, wow, Ollie couldn’t get his head around the idea of it. Was this world’s Clark that shy and sweet? He was the total opposite of his Clark. Except the desire for Ollie in his eyes was almost the same. 

Ollie came forward and stood in front of Clark invading his personal space. 

“I’m glad you like it, Clark, I like that it turns you on.”

Clark shook his head. Ollie grinned, “Are you really trying to tell me, I don’t turn you on, huh?”

Ollie leaned in and kissed those familiar lips. The kiss was returned tentatively. Until Ollie pushed his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark pulled away and Ollie tried to pull him back. Strong hands grasped his arms and held him back. Ollie couldn’t believe how careful this Clark was. Even though he was unable to move there was no discomfort unlike when his Clark held him the same way. 

When he looked into Clark’s eyes, he only saw concern, concern for him. “Are you sure you’re alright Oliver. What are you doing?”

“I know you’re shy, Clark but even you must know what I’m doing.”

“I didn’t…”

Ollie leaned forward and cut him off. He cupped Clark’s face and used his tongue to open Clark’s mouth. Clark groaned in the back of his throat and opened his mouth wider. Then he wrapped his arms around Ollie. Ollie ran his hands under Clark’s top. His body felt just the same. When Ollie cupped him through his pants, Clark pulled away again, “Oliver?”

Ollie leered at the bulge in Clark’s pants. “I’m going to suck you.”

There was a war raging behind Clark’s eyes. Ollie dropped to his knees. Clark’s eyes widened. Ollie found this ridiculously nice version of his lover amusing. He chuckled, “C’mon, Boyscout.” 

Clark got a look of determination on his face. His eyes narrowed. He then reached down, unzipped, and pulled himself out. Ollie looked at what was in front of him. This might be a Boy Scout version of his lover but he still had the body of his own sex god. As Ollie wrapped his mouth around the head of Clark’s gorgeous cock, Clark started a litany of prayers to god. Ollie just did what years of being with his Clark had taught him. Clark's hands gently held Ollie’s head when he couldn’t hold back anymore he thrust into Ollie’s mouth. 

Clark was whimpering now, “Oh, Oliver.”

Ollie couldn't let this opportunity go to waste; he pulled away, stood up, and kissed him. Clark kissed him back enthusiastically. “I want you to fuck me.” Ollie told him.

Clark got a feral look in his eye, that was the closest thing to his Clark he had seen from this one. Clark grabbed him then and took his mouth. Ollie broke away and laughed, "Finally."

Clark looked pissed. He unfastened Ollie pants and pushed him face first against the wall. Then he pulled Ollie's pants around his knees. He felt Clark knead his ass.

“I need lube or something.” Clark told him.

“You don’t need anything Clark.” Ollie replied, after several years of daily sex, things were a lot easier now.

Clark offered him two fingers and Ollie sucked them. When Clark slid his fingers into him, they both groaned. 

Moments later, Clark lined up and pushed in as Ollie braced him-self against the wall. Again as with everything else, this Clark was careful and gentle. Ollie's body was in confusion. After years of hard and rough sex, it was what his body craved but what this Clark was doing now was so good, slow but long and deep strokes. The kind that felt they could last forever. 

They were both moaning quietly and Ollie could feel his climax approaching. It felt so good. The idea of staying here and not going back to his own reality flittered through his mind. He smiled to himself but then he happened to glance up. His eyes locked on familiar brown eyes, eyes that were wide in shock though.

The thrill of cruelty washed over him. He wanted to prove he could take Clark away from anyone. He pushed back on Clark's cock and asked, “Do you like fucking my ass, Clark?”

Clark breathily answered. “Yeah, I love it.”

Ollie saw Oliver Queen's eyes roil with confusion, “Clark?”

Ollie felt Clark go still and turn to the newcomer, “Oliver?” Clark asked in confusion.

Ollie saw the look of betrayal in Oliver’s eyes. So Ollie pushed back on to Clark again. Clark reflexively thrust forward and groaned. Oliver turned and walked back inside. “Oliver.” Clark called out in distress.

Ollie felt Clark go to pull out. Ollie gasped his hip, “Don’t.” Ollie asked.

Clark stopped his withdrawal but demanded. “Who the hell are you, why have you done this?”

“I’m him, from an alternate reality I got here accidentally. I need your help.” 

“Why did you do this, though?”

“I couldn’t resist, I wanted to see if you could fuck me as good as my Clark can.”

Ollie felt Clark’s cock flex inside him and Ollie lunged back again. He knew Clark was going to pull out. “I’m so close, don’t stop. Come on.” Ollie pleaded.

“You bastard, you think you can come here and play with my life and I’m going to…?”

Ollie goaded. “Well, if you can’t make me come, well I guess you aren’t as good as my Clark after all, are you?”

Clark snarled and pinned him against the wall and hammered into him, “Oh, god, yes.”

Moments later, Ollie was shooting against the wall and Clark filled his ass. When Clark withdrew, Ollie turned around and grinned, “See I knew you had it in you somewhere.”

Clark looked appalled. He put himself away and entered the apartment.

Ollie observed from the doorway.

~*~

As Clark approached Oliver, Clark looked distraught.

“Oliver, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? You’re sorry, Clark. What is going on, huh? Who is that?” Oliver raged.

“He says he’s Oliver Queen, but from an alternate reality. He came here for help.”

“What and your way of helping him is to fuck him, is that right?”

Clark looked agitated. “No. I didn’t know. He just told me who he was just now.”

Oliver was looking at Clark shaking his head. Clark tried to explain. “I came to talk to you and he just walked in, he kissed me - Clark stared at the floor – he said he wanted me to…”

“And you just said, ‘what the hell, why not’, huh? It doesn’t matter about Oliver.”

Clark’s head jerked up. “I thought he was you.”

“How could you think it was me? Why would I ask you to do that?”

Clark looked shattered. He shook his head. “I don’t know, I guess I was a fool to think it was true.”

Clark passed Ollie going out to the balcony, giving him a defeated smile on the way passed. Ollie was surprised. He had thought they were together especially considering their reactions. Ollie entered the apartment. Oliver looked up. Ollie told him, “You’re making the biggest mistake of your life.”

Oliver snarled. “This is your fault, why couldn’t you just stay away from him?”

“Because in any reality I will always be drawn to Clark, I will always want to be with him.”

“You and Clark are together in your world?”

Ollie smiled, “Since we were teenagers.”

Oliver’s gaze flicked to Clark on the balcony. “If that’s true, how could you betray him with my Clark…”

Ollie smirked at the slip up. “Because I couldn’t resist and because I know if that device had brought my Clark here instead of me. I know you would be the one being fucked right now.”

Ollie saw the outrage on Oliver’s face building. 

“He’s the best thing that ever happened to me, I love him. Don’t let him slip away now you have the chance to be with him.”

Oliver swallowed and looked at Clark through the windows.

~*~

After examining the device, they realized that it was supposed to switch one version of a person with another. When Clark Luthor held the device and it activated, it should have brought Clark Luthor here and Clark Kent to his reality. When Ollie interfered it messed things up, that is why only Ollie was sent here, and didn’t swap with Oliver.

With both devices in this reality, Ollie had had to agree to the risk, in case something went wrong. Ollie was willing to take that chance. To get home to his Clark, he would do anything.

During the preparation for his departure, he saw Clark and Oliver exchanging wary glances. When Clark activated the device and passed it to Ollie, as the light got brighter he saw Oliver Queen reach out and grasp Clark Kent’s hand. Ollie grinned.

~*~

Ollie opened his eyes, he was lying on the penthouse floor; he quickly got to his feet. Only a moment later there was a rush of air and Clark Luthor was standing in front of him. Clark studied him for a heartbeat, 

“I thought I’d lost you.” Clark whispered to him. Then he crushed his mouth to Ollie’s lips. Ollie returned the kiss desperately.

Clark pulled away; his eyes got a dangerous look in them. “You’ve been with someone else. I can taste him.”

Ollie couldn’t help the grin. Clark shoved him and Ollie fell to the floor. Clark knelt down and he tore Ollie’s uniform off. Then he pushed his fingers down between Ollie’s ass cheeks. 

“You let him fuck you.” Clark shouted.

Ollie leered up at Clark. “Yes, I did.”

“You belong to me; nobody else gets to have you.”

“It was you.” Ollie told him.

Clark paused for a moment. “In that other reality, he wanted you too?”

Ollie smirked. “No, he wanted his Oliver, I tricked him.”

“What about his Oliver?”

“He caught us; I think it gave him a nudge in the right direction.”

“Was he good, did you like it?” Clark demanded.

Ollie didn’t answer just leered up at him. Clark ripped open his own pants and then spread Ollie’s legs and sank into him. Ollie gasped and clawed Clark’s back.

“My god, yes” Ollie looked into Clark’s eyes and saw jealousy and possession in them. This was where he belonged. He couldn’t hold it inside any longer.

“I love you.”

He saw Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and then he closed them. Clark leaned down and kissed him blindly. He pulled back and opened them and looked Ollie straight in the eye.

“I love you too.”

The end


End file.
